Fantasy or Reality
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: "You want me," his voice was gruff, yet soft, and it held no questioning tone. "Just as much as I want you," and there it was, his first full confession that he wanted her


**Disclaimer: **Nope sorry David Shore and Bad Hat Harry own it all, except Greg House. He belongs to Cuddy and Cuddy only.

**A/N:** I don't really know where this came from, but since we're heading into summer on this side of the world I thought a summer heat fic would be nice.

* * *

Fantasy or Reality

The moonlight shone brightly into the room and directly onto her bed, casting the bedroom in a warm calming glow that could make anyone fall asleep within minutes but Lisa Cuddy cursed softly as she turned for the millionth time that night. She'd been laying in bed for the better part of the night, unable to sleep partly because she had been woken by her crying daughter and partly because she was worried she would not be able to wake up early and be ready for the early morning meeting she had the next day. That was her excuse, but the real reason she could not sleep was because of the image that kept making its way into her mind.

She had long ago kicked the blanket off the end of the bed and the sheet she was using to cover her body from the mosquitoes was now rumpled at her feet leaving her in just her pyjamas. It was funny how even when he was not in her presence House still seemed to affect her as much as he did when he was standing right across her, and she hated how every thought she had was always related to the blue eyed, scruffy haired diagnostician. She turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, the hands alerting her that it was only half past twelve. She still had at least five hours to go and there was no way she was going to spend them working on some budget proposal for the damn hospital. Well the power had gone out two hours ago, and had yet to return and she had no battery life on her computer to even try to work.

The image of her trapped by House in the elevator that morning made its way into her mind. The feel of his lean, muscular body pressed up against hers, his hands placed possessively on her hips as he pressed their lower bodies together and grinding into her, making her feel just how affected he was by her presence, his breath on her lips, his face mere millimetres away from hers. If she had moved her face just two millimetres to the left, she would have been kissing him with all she had; instead she stayed still and waited for him to make the next move.

"You want me," his voice was gruff, yet soft, and it held no questioning tone. It was a statement and it was true – she did want him, now more than ever, but she felt like there was something more he had yet to say.

"Just as much as I want you," and there it was, his first full confession that he wanted her, from the blue eyed, cane carrying man himself.

He leaned in closer to her, but still not near enough for her liking, and for some reason he refused to give into the temptation to kiss her long and hard, and with everything he possibly had.

Her eyes shot open and she groaned as she tossed and turned again as she tried to get comfortable in her own bed. God it was insane, she felt like she needed a fix and she needed it soon, since falling asleep was proving to be more than a mission for her.

Her seven month old daughter, Rachel, was fast asleep in her crib in the nursery and even though Cuddy had the insane urge to watch her child sleep, she knew any sound she made in Rachel's room or within a two feet distance of her would wake the child and Lisa Cuddy had no intention of sitting with a wailing child for the next few hours. She wished she had something to do that would either make her fall asleep or pass her time, she didn't really care which one at the moment. She thought of things she could do at this time of the morning but she drew a blank, and she turned again in an attempt to get comfortable on her bed, the glowing screen of her cell phone caught her attention and Cuddy picked up the offending item.

She scrolled through the device, after she was done reading her emails and all her messages Cuddy went through her contact list, and as she came across the familiar name, a smile crept up to her lips. If he could disturb her at odd hours of the day, or night, then so could she. Cuddy pressed the green button and waited until the call connected, her heart hammering in her chest.

"House, leave a message," was all she got and it didn't surprise her. He was always to the point, he hated the long messages other people left, he claimed it was unnecessary and annoying and she really didn't blame his when she heard some of them. Still it did not stop her from calling him, just to annoy the heck out of him, as he did on numerous occasions, to her. Not getting an answer from his land line Cuddy tried his cell phone.

It rang six times before he answered with a groggy "What?" With her heart still thundering in her chest, and the blood pounding in her ears at doing something like this, Cuddy found herself with a loss of words and hung up. She hoped he thought it was a dream and would forget it happened.

Thirty five minutes later, Cuddy was relieved, she believed House was too deeply asleep to realise what she had done, and when morning would finally come she would deny that it ever happened. But her relief was short lived, however, when she heard the roar of his motor cycle and then her front door opening a mere ten minutes later. Oh God, this was going to be awkward. It took a few minutes for him to reach her bedroom and he stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame, looking questioningly at her.

"What are you doing here?" it was more out of habit than anything else, but Cuddy still felt the need to ask him what the heck he was doing in her home at this time of the night.

"If memory serves me right, you were the one who called me," he replied.

"And you never answer my calls anyway, so…" she started but was interrupted by him in mid sentence.

"You don't always breathe as provocatively as you did earlier when you called me," he informed her.

"House, it's hot, I'm tired and I'm having trouble sleeping so if you don't mind, leave."

She was surprised when he turned away from her bedroom and started down the passageway, but not before he flicked the light switch, hoping it would irritate her even more. He was pleasantly surprised when no light filtered through the room and an idea suddenly made its way into his mind. Grinning to himself in the darkness, House made his way to the kitchen grabbing a few items from it and then made a pit stop at Cuddy's liquor cabinet on the way back to her bedroom.

The sight of one Doctor Lisa Cuddy laying with her eyes closed and sprawled out on her back on her bed with nothing on but a camisole and boy shorts aroused House more than ever. He continued into her bedroom, as silently as possible with the bottle tucked firmly in his jacket pocket and the items from the kitchen held securely in his left hand. He tried to make his way as silently as possible to her bedside, and was glad that she had had not heard him as he approached her. He was pleased with himself, that even with his bum leg, all the items he had brought and his cane, he managed to not make any noise at all, or the other option was that Cuddy was just too tired to hear him.

"Don't even think about whatever it is you're thinking of doing," okay maybe she was more alert than he had thought her to be, but that did not deter him in any way.

"You woke me up, so you have to deal with the consequences, My Little She Devil in disguise," his voice was deep and lust filled and Cuddy didn't know how to verbally react to his statement, her body had already betrayed her by responding in kind to his suggestion.

"House! Have you gone insane? It's unusually hot tonight and I do not have the privilege of having an air conditioner or a fan in my room, so really, if you want to play this stupid game and honestly do not have any great ideas on how to lower my body temperature you can see yourself out, without waking up my daughter," she added as an afterthought.

It took him a second longer to process what she had just said, and a smile crept up on his face. House had no intention of leaving anytime soon, not now after he had already formed his plan and was ready to execute it. He sat down on the side her bed, facing her, and Cuddy felt her mattress dip on the side he just occupied. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that he would grow bored with her disinterest in him and leave, but she was mistaken, House was going to do no such thing.

He watched her intently, taking in her expression, she seemed calm, almost relaxed, and even though she didn't say it, he could see it the relaxed stance of her shoulders and her slow rhythmic breathing. Her dark hair was fanned out on her pillow beneath her head, her hands and legs spread eagled as though it would help with keeping cool in the heat, but House knew better, there was not going to be any relief until the power was turned back on, and even the technicians working on the problem didn't know how long it was going to be until all electrical power was going to be restored.

His gaze roamed over her lithe, lean, toned, body; it hadn't changed since that last time he had seen her so exposed – almost two decades ago. He was more amazed than anything else, and he believed that her tennis games once a week and four times weekly yoga classes helped keep her body in this pristine shape. Cuddy could feel his examining gaze on her body, the sweeping glance caressing every curve, every small detail he might have missed the first time, and she felt a zing race up her spine in excitement.

She was about to open her eyes and question him on just what his intentions were, but her train of thought was cut short when she felt the cold cube of ice slide across her abdomen where her camisole had rode up her belly and exposed her skin between her camisole and shorts. The cool water ran down her sides, and causing her to shiver slightly, which only amused House more. An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth and House grinned in reply at the effect the ice cube on her warm skin had caused.

House replaced the melted ice cube with a new one, but this time he slid it up her left hand, all the way from the tips of her fingers, up her forearm, taking care to linger on her elbow joint, and then past her upper arm, to her shoulder. He blew cool air onto her still damp wrist, arousing her to a greater extent. He repeated the action with the other arm and then proceeded to cool her legs and feet down. Cuddy kept her eyes closed all the while, wishing he would end this delicious torture and not at the same time. Her senses hadn't been aroused as much as this in a long time and it felt good to let go, even if it was with House. Then he stopped all movement and waited for her body temperature to adjust itself.

Cuddy heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass, but she kept her eyes shut and naturally assumed House was going to offer her a sip of whatever it was he had brought along to keep themselves hydrated, but she was mistaken. He dipped a finger into the amber coloured fluid and ran the same finger over her lips. She ran her tongue over her lips and smiled slightly when she tasted the scotch on it. He repeated the action a few times, until Cuddy had figured out that he did not want her to suck the scotch off and she built up enough restraint to not lick the liquor off her lips.

Just when she thought he was done with enjoyably torturing her over heated body, Cuddy felt a fresh coolness settle on her chest, just under her sterno-clavicular joint. She felt House run his cool fingers across her chest, and she was pleasantly shocked when she felt what she assumed was the sixth ice cube on her upper abdomen, the cold water drenching her camisole. The moan she was trying to stifle escaped the back of her throat when she felt him rub the small cold block slowly over her chest, over the material covering her breasts.

The sight of her nipples showing through the thin material of her sleepwear was enough to arouse House, and he felt the need to touch her, all rules and consequences for his actions be damned. He placed the half melted ice cube back into the ice tray and positioned his hands at her sides, running his fingers lightly up and down her sides. He allowed his thumb to graze the side of her breast, and waited for her to react. Her body arched into his touch and that was all the prompting he needed.

A few moments passed and Cuddy felt a warm liquid being poured into her belly button and the over flow running down her abdomen. She instinctively raised her hand to wipe the mess off but the feel of House's warm mouth on her skin was enough to stop her. She felt him suck the scotch from her belly button and her sides, and she felt his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her hip bones. He detached his mouth from the smooth plane of her belly and settled it on her chest, while he bunched the bottom of her camisole in his fists. House kissed her gently from her shoulder to her clavicle and came to a stop at her sternum.

The next thing she felt was House's warm lips on hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, stealing her breath from her and leaving her gasping for air. The second kiss was gentler and slower, with House offering what he had instead of taking from her, and Cuddy felt her chest constrict with emotion. Her hands unconsciously made their way to his waist and she pulled him on top of her, his hips grinding into hers as a result and she knew exactly how turned on and ready he was to take this to the next level.

His jeans and T-shirt and boxer shorts were easily dispensed with, as were her camisole and shorts and House took a minute to admire the goddess laying before him, all for his taking. He questioned her with a single look and she nodded her head giving him permission for what was about to happen between them. She had waited almost twenty years for this, to be as intimate as they had once been, there was no way she was going to deny herself or him this. Before she knew it, they were writhing in pleasure on her bed…

H O U S E. M . D .

House had woken at the crack of dawn to the weight of Cuddy on his chest, and her legs intertwined with his. He gently untangled his limbs from hers and made his way to her bathroom to freshen up a bit before he left her home. He splashed cool water on his face, and hissed when he felt the water sting his neck. He looked into the mirror and saw the nice hickey his little devil had left on him and he smiled. Oh she was going to pay for that one soon… After freshening up, he cleaned the mess he made on Cuddy's side table with the ice and scotch, erasing all signs that he had even been in her home at all.

As he made his way to the door, he passed Rachel's room and saw the sprog sleeping peacefully in her crib, ad he stepped into her room, rifling through her clothes before settling on a pair he and Wilson had chosen a week ago. He pulled it out and laid on the table for her nanny to dress her into and made his way out of Cuddy's home.

Cuddy was awoken by the sound of her daughter gurgling happily in her crib, birds chirping outside and warm rays of sun shining directly onto her bed. She hadn't felt as relaxed and sated in years and it took her a few minutes to remember just what had transpired in her bedroom the night before. She around her bedroom for any signs that what happened was not a figment of her imagination, but she was disappointed when she didn't see any sign of House, the ice cubes or even the bottle of scotch in her bedroom. It was almost as if it had been a dream, or maybe a fantasy that had played out really well in her head.

She stood up slowly from her bed and walked over to Rachel's room to retrieve her daughter from her crib and took her back to her bedroom. Cuddy sat down on her bed once again and only then did she realise that Rachel had been fed, bathed and changed into day clothes, and she had an idea of who had chosen her daughter's garb for the day. Rachel's bright blue T-shirt had printed on the front, matched with a pair of denim like pants and a cute pair of navy blue Chuck Taylors. She nor Rachel's sitter would have dressed the little girl like that, and Cuddy had to suppress a smile, but the sound of Rachel's sitter's voice filled the House and suddenly Cuddy was not as sure as she was two minutes ago.

So maybe last night was not all just a figment of her imagination… right?

* * *

Please read and review and tell me if it was any good.

Have a good weekend guys.

D CSI


End file.
